I Need You Now, But You're Not Here
by Team.Werewolves.Forever
Summary: Her life was perfect . . . amazing . . . but now she's left broken hearted and pregnant. Can she survive with her soul mate, Jacob Black, dead? Re-write of live.life.beautifully's story,
1. Prologue

Re-write of SoccerandTwilight-mylife's story - "I Need You Now, But You're Not Here"

Renesmee's POV-

"Jake! C'mon! No! Please, Just - Just stay with me! Please!" I said with sobs heaving my chest,

"Ness . . . Don't . . . Don't get hurt, Be safe for me . . . " He trailed off, as he started to close his eyes.

No, no, no, no, no, no.

I have to tell him, he'll fight the venom off if he knows,

"Please! Jake, Please! I need you! _We_ need you!" I yelled softly, My whole family, Jacob's pack . . . Were all staring at us,

"We?" He coughed, his eyes half opened.

"Jake - I . . . I'm pregnant, and I can't do this - alone. Please, please _we _need you." I begged him, grasping his huge hands in mine, the heat from his body was dropping quickly,

"Pregnant?" He asked, I nooded my head weakly as I slumped my body against his to attempt to keep him warm.

He looked so confussed, But so weak . . . My Jacob was dying . . . And I coudn't save him . . .


	2. Gone Forever

Re-write of SoccerandTwilight-mylife's story - "I Need You Now, But You're Not Here"

Renesmee's POV-

"JAKE!" I was laughing uncontrollably as my Jacob tickled me. He picked me up and threw me over his shoulder,

"Jacob, Put me down!" I said as I was still laughing.

"No way Baby." He walked into our bedroom and laid me gently down on our bed.

He was hovering over me . . . Are we finally going to . . . go all the way? He looked deeply into my eyes and smiled his Jacob smile,

"I'll never leave you, I'll Protect you forever. Renesmee Carlie Cullen, Marry me?"

I was taken aback, he's . . .proposing? I knew I didn't have to think about it. "Yes." I whispered.

He smiled his wide Jacob smile, That I knew so well.

"My Jacob." I whispered against his cheek, holding his face in my small hands.

"My Renesmee."

"I love you." I murmured while looking into his beautiful onyx eyes.

"I love you forever."

"Forever." I whispered again.

He kissed me slowly, deeply, and passionately . . .

* * *

It's been a month since our engagement, and I think I'm pregnant . . . No . . . I don't think . . . I _know._

Jacob and I were walking in the forest, Hand in hand . . . and I'm going to tell him.

"Jake?" I whispered as I looked up at him, a smile playing on my lips.

"Yeah?" He replied, looking down at me.

"I have some news. . . " I trailed off when I started smiling.

He smiled too, even though he looked confused. "So tell me this news," He said,

"I'm - " As I was about to tell him, someone tore Jacob's hand from mine and threw him into a tree.

"JACOB!" I screamed, The woman looked at me, Red ruby eyes, long blank tangled teresse flowing down her back and riped clothing.

"Get off of him!" I yelled at her. I looked at Jacob who was bleeding badly, and coughing up blood. I looked at his shoulder to see a bite mark . . . She bit him. . . He's dying . . . No!

"YOU FUCKING BITCH, I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" I screamed and took her down to the ground, I ripped her head off fast and started ripping her to shreds, with sobs coming out of my mouth and tears flowing down my cheeks like waterfalls.

I threw her body parts in different places and crawled over to Jacob.

"Jake! No, No, No! Jacob?"

"Ness . . . " He whimpered softly making my heart break even more.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME!" I yelled as loud as I could.

"Don't leave me Jacob, Please - Please don't leave me. You - You said you wouldn't leave me . . . Please tell me you weren't lying . . . Please Jake." I was sobbing and my body frame was shaking all over as I clutched his hands,

"Nessie! What - Oh Jesus . . . Jacob." It was Quil. I started crying harder.

Quil dropped to his knees next to me. "Jacob? Man - fuck. What happened?" He asked, I just shook my head while the sobs tore through my chest,

"G - Go get my f - family. Get every - everyone!" I whispered as I carassed Jacob's face.

Quil disappeared, I heard howls as loud as sirens. I smelt human, vampire and werewolf scents minuets later.

"Grandpa, Can you save him? That . . . That bitch . . . she bit him." I chocked out, trying to erase the memory,

"Nessie, The venom . . . I can smell it . . . It's to late . . . The venom moved extremely fast through his veins . . . There's nothing we can do." He replied softly,

"No!" I screeched as I turned towards him, "You're supposed to be a doctor! FIX HIM!" I pushed the tears away, trying to see through them.

He turned his head away from my wet eyes, I sobbed loudly and threw my body over Jacob. I heard footsteps come towards me and I held Jacob tighter, who was coughing softly, "No! Don't touch him!" I said loudly.

I looked at him, he managed to wipe my tears away as he smiled sheepishly at me. "Don't cry Ness . . . " He whispered.

"I can't help it Jake . . . You - I can't - " Sobs overtook my voice and I pressed my face into his chest.

"Sit me up against a tree, If I'm gonna die . . . I want to have you in my arms." I let out another sob, followed by more tears. My father and uncles helped him sit, He gentlly pulled me against his chest, and kissed my head.

Everyone was here, in the forest. His sister, nieces, nefews, pack members, Billy, and my family. Our family was here.

"Max and Sarah, You guys be good, Okay? I love you kids, don't forget that." He struggled getting through saying that as I saw a tear roll down his russet cheek. I cried softly as I pressed my head back into his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"Dad, I love you, Thanks for raising me right, Thank you for passing on the wolf gene, If you didn't . . . I wouldn't have my beautiful Nessie." I chocked at a sob, crying another waterfall.

"Rach, You're the best sister any guy could ever have, I love you. Tell Becks that I love her too, okay?" He smiled and she started to cry, while holding on to Paul.

He looked a the pack and smiled "All of you are my best friends,my brother. I've had the greatest moments with all of you, I love you all." He coughed and took in a shakey breath. His heart beat slowed down just a fraction.

"Cullen's, Who would have thought i'd grown to love all of you. . . even you Rosalie." She smiled at him, a sad smile. "Take care of her, Don't let her do anything stupid, please . . ."

"We will take care of her Jacob, We would never let you down." My aunt Rosalie spoke. I smiled as the tears still flowed down my cheeks.

"And you." He looked down at me,

"Don't ever forget that I love you and I'm never going to leave you cause I'll always be here - " He pointed to my heart, He was struggling to breath, and coughing more. "Never, ever forget that I love you. Renesmee, When I asked you to marry me, it was because i'm in love with you"

"Jacob . . . " I trailed off, Trying to get him to stop talking so I would have more time with him.

"No matter where I am . . . I'm always, Always with you." I cried harder into his chest and he held me close.

"Jake! C'mon! No! Please, Just - Just stay with me! Please!" I said with sobs heaving my chest,

"Ness . . . Don't . . . Don't get hurt, Be safe for me . . . " He trailed off, as he started to close his eyes.

No, no, no, no, no, no.

I have to tell him, he'll fight the venom off if he knows,

"Please! Jake, Please! I need you! _We_ need you!" I yelled softly, My whole family, Jacob's pack . . . Were all staring at us,

"We?" He coughed, his eyes half opened.

"Jake - I . . . I'm pregnant, and I can't do this - alone. Please, please _we _need you." I begged him, grasping his huge hands in mine, the heat from his body was dropping quickly,

"Pregnant?" He asked, I nodded my head weakly as I slumped my body against his to attempt to keep him warm.

He looked so confused, But so weak . . . My Jacob was dying . . . And I couldn't save him . . .

"Yes, I . . . just found out earlier . . . I was going to tell you when she - " I couldn't even make myself say it out loud.

He closed his eyes and rested his head against the tree.

"Damn . . ." He whispered. He put his hand over my stomach and smiled a little.

"Will . . . Will you tell him or her . . . that I love them?" He asked my quicetly, I nodded my head feebly and grasped his hands.

"Of course." I said,

"Tell her or him about me, don't let them think that just because their father is dead that they aren't fatherless." I felt more tears and nodded my head.

"Jacob, I love you."

"I love you too, so much. Be safe, Please." He kissed my mouth softly and his eyes started to close, his heart slowed and then stopped. I let out a giant sob and clung to him, whispering his name over and over, begging for him to come back . . .

My Jacob, was gone forever . . .


	3. It Rained Today

Re-write of SoccerandTwilight-mylife's story - "I Need You Now, But You're Not Here"

Renesmee's POV-

_Dear Jacob,_

_It rained today._

_Do you remembered how we used to take those long, long walks along first beach? _

_I remember, I'll never forget_

_When it would start to rain, you'd put you're coat over my head to keep me from getting wet - only because I would complain about my hair getting wet. You would laugh at me and say I was beautiful no matter what I looked like. Even if it was pouring so hard, we would never go inside._

_You always loved the rain. You said it was one of the purest things on earth. You said that it washed away all the bad and left nothing but good. You said it was just like me. You said I was your rain._

_But the rain doesn't always wash away the bad. Because it rained today and you're still gone. It didn't wash away how much I miss you, or how much it hurts me to live every day without you there by me. Jake - All that's still here. _

_Right here in my heart - the heart that will never stop loving you._

_You know, sometimes I cry in the rain. I fall to the ground and pound the sand with my fists. It rained right after your soul left your beautiful body._

_I cry because it reminds me so much of you . . . and when it's raining - no one can tell I'm crying - no one notices my tears . . . but you would've noticed. _

_You always knew when I was upset, you always made me feel better - but your not here now, Jacob. _

_You're not here._

_You always knew so much about me. I said you were perfect, you said impossible._

_But Jacob - You were perfect. You are perfect. You always will be._

_You were always so loving, so strong, so tender, so sweet and kind. _

_I miss you . . . I miss our rainy days on the beach. _

_Sometimes I hope that I won't wake up the next morning, so that I can be with you. So that we can be with you._

_ But I always wake up, even when I pray to god._

_I pray the lord my soul to keep, If I shall die before I wake - I pray the lord my soul to take, Before you lay me down to sleep. I pray the lord my soul to keep - If I shall die before I wake. _

_I pray the lord my soul to take._

_Jake - I was never a very religious person, but I know you are in heaven - you deserve to be in heaven. So every night I pray for god to kill me in my sleep, it's selfish of me - completely selfish but - I can't do this alone. I need you like the rain needs the sun. Even if they don't need each other - they do in my world._

_I can still remember the last time you kissed me . . . and if I try so hard - hard enough I can still feel your lips on mine. Just barely._

_You promised me that you would never leave me. You promised. _

_You lied to me. _

_You didn't come back. _

_I waited and I waited but you never came._

_Forever yours,_

_Renesmee_

I sighed as I read the letter over again - a few tears fell onto the paper. I sighed as I watched some of the ink to run - I rubbed my round stomach lightly - she's due any day. I write to Jacob everyday, I leave the letters locked up in a special box, so far there's about one hundred letters. I've written for three and a half months, it's been three and a half months since Jacob has been . . . dead.

Everyday, Everywhere . . . _Everyone _reminds me of him, I'm not stable . . . I can't take care of a child when I'm dying slowly each day.

That's why my human friend Bethany is going to be Annabelle's mother.

Bethany is excited, she is extremely happy and honoured to be apart of Annabelle's life. She knows my secrets, she knows everything. My life has changed so much, and it's so surreal I'm just waiting to wake up - wake up next to Jacob.

But, I'm not going to wake up from this nightmare - because it's all reality. And you can't run away from what's real.


	4. Everyone, Everthing, Everywhere

Re-write of SoccerandTwilight-mylife's story - "I Need You Now, But You're Not Here" I'm writing this same story in Renesmee's daughters POV. Please check it out too (:

Renesmee's POV-

I gave her away ten years ago. I cried everyday - no matter where I was. Little things reminded me of her - of him - of both of them.

If I saw a wolf - I would die a little more inside.

If I saw a smile like Jacob's - I would die a little more inside again.

If I saw curly black hair like Annabelle's - I would sob and die some more.

If I heard the name Jacob - I would look up hoping to see him, and when I didn't I would die even more.

There were so many what if's, so - so many.

What if I didn't drag him for a walk through the woods?

What if I told him I was pregnant while we were at home?

What if I was bitten instead of him?

What if I was attacked instead of him?

What if I died instead of him?

Then he'd still be alive, he'd be with me - or if I died that day instead of him - he's be alone - just like I was. So, I couldn't hope or wish I was killed that day instead of him. It wouldn't help anything, or anyone.

I miss him everyday, I miss her, I miss them - I miss everything.

I'm numb everyday, I can't feel anything - not heat or cold. I can't smell, I can't taste -

I'm just numb.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my body, I went back to mine and Jacob's room. I went to the closet where his clothes still hung along side of mine. I grabbed a mid thigh light purple sun dress and pulled it on after I slipped into my underwear and bra. I pulled on some white flats and took my hair out of the towel. I went to the bathroom and fixed my hair part, I let it air dry - I always did. Jacob liked it best this way.

I heard a car pull into the driveway - yet I ignored it. I went back over to the bed and sat down. I went through my book full of names of vampires with powers - I was still looking for someone with the power of healing. Only two had existed before the Volturi killed them. The book was Carlisle's - he let me barrow it a month ago when I told him about my theory of a vampire healing Jacob - to bring him back to life.

There was a knock on the door downstaires, I zoned in on the voices.

"Oh - hello. May I help you?" Esme said politely,

A light female voice answered, "Oh - um, yeah you can actually. Hi, My name is Annabelle and I'm looking for Renesmee Cullen?" She asked. I sat up immediately, after hearing that name. I jumped off the bed and nearly knocked my mother over as I flew down the steps. I ran directly towards the door and stopped right next to Esme. I looked the girl named Annabelle straight in the eyes, I knew those eyes.

Tears came to my eyes before I pulled the small - ish girl in for a hug. She was maybe 5'6'' - three inches taller than me, five inches with the added height of her heels. "Oh my sweet baby girl." I cooed while hugging her tightly. I was crying - she was too. I felt the tears fall onto my exposed skin.

Half of my pain was gone - yet seeing her opened another hole in my chest.


	5. Just like Jacob

Re-write of SoccerandTwilight-mylife's story - "I Need You Now, But You're Not Here" I'm writing this same story in Renesmee's daughters POV. Please check it out too (: These chapters are going to be short and sweet ish up to a certain turning point Muahaha (:

Renesmee's POV-

When she knitted her eyebrows together - I about lost it. Jacob did - _used _to do that. When he was confused he wouldn't say anything - he would just make that face where his eyes looked concerned and his eyebrows knitted together - always forming cute dimples in his cheeks. The same ones Annabelle had.

She looked destroyed when I ran out of the room - I head a car door slam and tires sqeal as soon as I landed on my bed.

I was acting like a five years old - like a child - but I couldn't help it. No matter how hard I tried to contain my sobs that ripped through my chest, the pain would never leave me.

When your soul mate died - nothing would ever be the same. No matter how hard anyone tried.

There was a light knock on the door - I help my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around my self. I rocked back and forth sobbing uncontrollably.

"Renesmee - Sweetie," My mother said, no one called me Nessie anymore. No would ever call me Nessie again.

"Wh - Wha - What?" I said in between sobs, her cold arms cradled me - even if I was an adult it never stopped her from holding me while I cried.

"She left, she left this." She handed me a picture of Jacob and I, holding hands and smiling. It was raining that day - I remember Emily taking the picture then shielding her camera from the wet rain drops. I opened my mouth to let out another sob - but I chocked it down.

_"Jacob! My Hair! I straightened it today - now look at it! It's all wet!" I frowned and tried to shield my straight hair from the rain - my attempt went unsuccessfull._

_He laughed and rolled his eyes, "You still look extremely beautiful." He kissed me softly - our lips only touched briefly. Yet it was still long enough to send sparks through my body. _

_"PICTURE!" Emily said loudly, with a huge smile on her face._

_I laughed as Jacob wrapped his arms around me, we were both smiling so big I thought our faces might break. Emily snapped the picture and ran back to her car - shielding the camera the whole time._

_"I love you," Jake whispered into my ear, he kissed my temple softly and held me tight against him._

_"I love you too." I said, I pressed my lips to his and pushed him down onto the wet sand._

_"Forever - I swear on it." He mumbled against my lips, while pulling me down on top of him. His hands rested on my butt - I squirmed a little. "Stop moving," He said with a laugh._

_"Make me." I challenged - I smirked as when kissed again. He squeezed lightly making me gasp._

_"Don't challenge me, baby." He said while laughing. "You know i'll always win."_

I looked at his face - how happy we were back then - how happy I was.

A happiness that I'll never feel again.


	6. How Can We Say Forever?

Re-write of SoccerandTwilight-mylife's story - "I Need You Now, But You're Not Here" I'm writing this same story in Renesmee's daughters POV. Please check it out too (: These chapters are going to be short and sweet ish up to a certain turning point Muahaha (:

Renesmee's POV-

I sat there for a while, sulking.

I chased her away, great. I had one once of happiness for once, and I let my pain from Jacob not being here crush it - because she did what he used to do with his eyebrows.

I hid my face in my arms as I laid on my bed, trying to cry with tears that no longer came.

I grabbed the diary that held all of my letters to Jacob I've written in the past year.

_Dear Jacob, _I wrote in my elegant script, somehow my father managed to teach me how to write like they did back in the 1900's.

_I met her today, I actually saw her - and hugged her._

_She looks just like you, in ways. Her hair - her skin, oh Jake. If you could just meet her! She did that cute eyebrow thing you do, whenever your confused. I - I almost lost it right there infront of her. I saw so much of you in her, she is so beautiful._

_She ran off before I could explain why I ran off, I'm so worried. What if she hates me now?_

_I don't think I would have any other reason to live with you . . . dead and her hating me. Maybe I should just - maybe I'll see you soon. _

_Wherever you are, or down here where I am. I think - if there maybe is a strong enough healer, if I could ever find one strong enough - I could bring you back._

_I've never needed you so much - we're Oceans apart, day after day. I slowly go insane when I hear your voice echo in my head. But it doesn't stop the pain, If I see you next to never._

_How can we say forever?_

_Wherever you go, Whatever you do. I will be right here, waiting for you. Whatever it takes - Or how my heart breaks. I will be right here, waiting for you._

_I'll wait forever for you, I won't stop until I have you back. If I have to search the whole world, I'll do it._

_You're my other half, how am I supposed to live being broken - ripped?_

_I've survived this long, but I spend every second thinking about you - trying to remember how you smell. How your lips feel under mine. What if felt like to be held by you - I could remember all of that for a week, but then I just went . . . numb._

_I couldn't feel anything, anymore._

_I still can't - I can't smell the clean rain you love so much. I can't taste what you always asked my to make on Friday nights, I can't feel the texture of sand - the sand we loved to lay in._

_I'm just a blob of nothing and feelings._

_Where are you, Jacob?_

_Always Yours, Nessie xoxo._

I set the black pen aside and closed the small book. I ran shaky hands through my hair before standing up and going over to look in the mirror.

I looked like hell.

I closed my eyes and sighed, whatever. Fuck it.

I walked out of my room quietly and made my way down stairs, into the kitchen where I found Esme. She saw me and frowned before coming over to me and pulling me close to her. "It's alright dear, Seth just called - He said Annabelle was with him. And you know what else he said?" She asked me, I shook my head no and she continued. "He said not to worry, because he was going to take care of her."

Something clicked together in my mind.

Take care of her.

Wolves.

Imprinting.

I pulled away from her and looked her dead set in the eyes. "Seth Clearwater imprinted on my daughter."

"How would you know that?" She asked before turning around and pouring some hot water into a large Thermos. She mixed together some stuff quickly before handing it over to me. "Hot chocolate - drink up, sweetie."

I nodded my head and took a sip of it, I couldn't taste it or feel the temperatur of it.

Numb. "I just . . . know." I mumbled before taking another drink.

She sighed and shook her head in defeat, a mother intuition cannot be argued. So I sat there, drinking something I couldn't taste as I pondered and played with the thought of how Seth exactly met my daughter.


	7. I Can't, I Won't

Re-write of SoccerandTwilight-mylife's story - "I Need You Now, But You're Not Here" I'm writing this same story in Renesmee's daughters POV. Please check it out too (: These chapters are going to be short and sweet ish up to a certain turning point Muahaha (:

Renesmee's POV-

I received a call, a call any mother in the supernatural world would fear.

"Fuck, Ness - this is no time to dilly dally and ask none sense questions, my _imprint _won't fucking wake up!" Seth nearly shrieked into the phone. I wanted to yell at him back for yelling at me - but honestly, he was right.

"So she phased, got in a wolf fight and now won't wake up?" I asked, my hands were shaking.

I've already lost _him_, I can't lose her. I can't - I _won't_.

"Yes - yeah just get over to La Push - right fucking now!" The phone line went dead and I set the phone down carefully.

My family knew what was going on, and they let me leave without further consent.

I grabbed a coat and got into the fastest car we owned. I drove and drove, I didn't stop for anything.

I crossed the retarded "treaty line" and hopped out of the car, Emily and Sam's little red house was just right there. I ran as fast as I could there and inside. I heard voices, Seth's the most though.

"This is your fault you little bastard! I'm going to kill you - you hurt my damn imprint! I don't give a fuck if you're my alpha or not, you're dead!" I heard him roar. I walked in the room and shoved Seth off of the little asshole who hurt my baby.

"Oh you better pray to god that you won't be permanently immobilized when I get done with you. You hurt my baby girl, and there is gonna be hell to pay!" I screamed, The kid looked like he was about to piss his pants. Someone jerked me off of him, I looked up and saw Sam. He wasn't happy.

"If you touch my son, then that give me the right to kill you, you are a Cullen."

"Jacob got rid of that rule when we wrote a new treaty." I said defensively.

"Jacob's dead." He said firmly. The room went dead silent.

"You have the nerve to speak about my husband like that Sam, Emily ought to be ashamed of you." I said with tears stinging my eyes. "Seth, get Annabelle, we're leaving."

I looked back at everyone one last time before leaving the house, with tears running down my face.

I got into the car and soon Seth joined me, he stayed in the back of the car, cradling my daughter in his arms. He pushed the hair out of her face and kissed her forehead multiple times the whole time we drove.

_Jacob's dead._

Sam's words echoed through my mind.

I knew now that Jacob really was dead, and not just sleeping somewhere, waiting to be woken up.


	8. Never Forget

Re-write of SoccerandTwilight-mylife's story - "I Need You Now, But You're Not Here" I'm writing this same story in Renesmee's daughters POV. Please check it out too (: These chapters are going to be short and sweet ish up to a certain turning point Muahaha (:

Renesmee's POV-

We were home soon, I followed Seth in quietly and disappeared off to my room. I shut the door quietly and went out to my balcony. My shaking hands braced the cold granite of the railing.

Is today...when I finally give up?

I listened as the wind whipped my hair away from my face, I heard his voice echo in my mind.

"_I love you, don't ever forget that."_

The pain swallowed my heart whole, although the pain was dull I could still feel it. My finger tips were freezing, yet I feel nothing.

_"Without you, my purpose for life would be gone."_

My eyes squeezed shut, the tears escaped and I could taste them on my tongue. The bitter water made me cringe. I sniffled once and squinted my eyes, trying to see through the thick snow.

A reddish brown color popped up in my line of vision or a few seconds before disappearing. I stood up taller and leaned over, trying to catch the color again.

I replayed the memory of seeing the color over and ove rin my mind briefly.

Reddish brown, looks like fur...Jacob.

No - no. Stop. "He's dead." I said in a shaky voice.

A scream pierced my ears, I fell to the snowy, cold stoned balcony, clutching my hands over my ears.

"Stop stop! Let me go! Where is she? Where is she?" I stood up quickly and walked fast through the doors and out into the hallway. Annabelle was in a white night gown that was stained red.

"Mom, mom!"

"What, what's wrong?" I asked quickly while nearly running down the stairs.

"I dreamed - about him, and these people with red eyes. I saw them somewhere, it was snowing - and then I saw a wolf. He was brown and red - kind of a rusty color, but I knew it was him, he was growling at the people with red eyes!"

"Seth - take her back to bed please." I whispered.

"Mom - I'm not lying."

"I know, I just need to think about something." I walked out of the door silently, I could feel my father on my heels.

"As soon as Annabelle had that dream, Alice had a spotted vision." He said as we walked together.

"About what?" I murmured, I walked into the forest quickly.

"Jacob."

I froze when I heard the name and picked up a scent I knew I would never forget.


	9. Jacob

Hey everyone, so this story is up to 20 reviews? Thanks yoou! (: If I could make a heart on this website, then I would put a bazillion right here, but unfortunately I can't. I've been M.I.A For a couple days & I'm sorry! I have the flu! D: So, I'm trying my best to update!

Love, Laney (:

**_& To the reviewer who said this is the same story as one of soccerandtwilight-mylife's, It is. Because, she is MY SISTER. Go to her profile and read it, it explains everything._**

* * *

Renesmee's POV-

No, no, no, no.

How is he here?

I walked faster, following the scent. "Renesmee - Where are you going!" My father yelled, I ignored him and soon my speed walking turned into a sprint. I ran faster than before, jumping of fallen branches, dodging trees. The scent grew stronger with every step, I heard heavy paws hitting the snow in a speedy gallop ahead of me. Yet I still couldn't see him. I pushed my body faster, I could hear my father coming up behind me.

_Dad, stop him! I'm not fast enough! I can't loose him again. Stop Jacob!_

He passed me in a blur and I heard a loud growl and hissing. A heard a tree snap and hit the ground with a loud boom. I finally reached the spot where my father had a wolf Jacob in a death grip.

I walked around them to face _him. _I looked him in the eyes and brought my hand over my mouth.

"Why were you running from_ me_?" I whispered softly. Tears fell from my eyes as my knees collapsed to the ground. I noticed my dad get off of Jacob when his wolf body slacked to the ground.

"Do you not know how much pain I've felt while you were gone? Why - when did you come back - how did you - why didn't you come and find me as soon as you could! I thought you loved me!"

The tears fell rapidly, and I pushed myself off of the ground. My father was no where in sight, he must have fled the scene to tell my family. I wiped at my face and took a deep breath before turning around, I put one foot in front of the other and began walking away. A shimmer in the air notified me of his change.

"Nessie, don't leave." His husky voice said. I nearly chocked as I spun around. I ran to him and hugged him tightly again my body. The sobs racked through my chest as he held me tight. I could feel his heat, smell his scent - I wasn't numb.

"I don't know how much pain you went through, but I know if you love me as much as I know you do, it was a hell of a lot of pain. I came back only day's ago, I don't know how, but I just woke up. I woke up laying somewhere in a forest back in Forks, I was a little freaked out. And I did come find you as soon as I could. I didn't know where to look for you - until I felt the pull again. Nessie - I do love you, so much. Don't ever doubt that. Ever." He kissed my forehead softly and I nearly fainted.

How did this happen? How was he just here, healthy and alive - how was my Jacob back in my arms unharmed and unchanged?

"I ran because I - I was scared. I was scared you would reject me after all of these years of not being with me. He took my left hand gently and lifted it up to his face, he looked at the ring he gave me the night he proposed. "But I know I shouldn't be scared because you're still wearing this after ten years."

"This shouldn't be real - but it is. And i've never been so happy in my life." I said as I looked into his eyes. "Jacob - can you do something for me?"

"Anything." He replied quickly.

"Kiss me, please just kiss me." Not a second went by before his lips pressed against mine. We bother groaned when he pressed us against a tree. He pulled away, breathless.

Our foreheads touched as we looked at each other.

"You're so beautiful," He whispered as he ran the pad of his thumb against my cheek.

I blushed, my heart was pounding in my chest from excitement.

"I love you." I said softly, happy tears fell from my eyes - but Jacob kissed them away.

"I love you too," His smile was beaming, brighter than I've ever seen it before.

And now I knew that I could start my life again.

* * *

It's short, I know. But i'm just so tired and feel kind of crapy. Sorry if it wasn't the best chapter, tell me what you think and if you think I should redo it when I'm better! :D

Thanks!


	10. Damn

Read & Review (:

* * *

Renesmee's POV-

"How?" My father said. He stared at Jacob, just like everyone was right now. I was still smiling, holding his hand tightly in mine. "It can be you, but it is?"

"His grave." Rosalie said. "Someone go check the dog's grave, see if his body is there."

"Hey blondie, why'd the blonde keep checking her mailbox?" Jacob said with a stupid smile on his face. My beautiful aunt paused for a moment.

"Um, I don't know?"

"Because her computer said; 'you've got mail'!" Jake started laughing as Rosalie's mouth dropped open.

"Go back to your doghouse, it was actually peaceful before." She rolled her eyes and left the room. My smiled faded hearing her say that, I knew she didn't hate him that much, but just thinking about it made me hurt.

"That was harsh, Rose." I heard my uncle Emmett say to her in the kitchen.

"Well, I think it's an absolute miracle that Jacob is back." My mother said happily as she held onto my fathers arm. "It's nice to see my baby girl smile again."

Jacob's arm went around me and held me against his body tightly.

"What do you remember?" Grandpa Carlisle asked him, he was holding a pad of paper and a pen, ready to write anything Jacob says down.

"I remember everything up to the point where I got bit - then things just fade out and are blank. It took me maybe an hour when I opened my eyes to figure everything out and remember my life." Jacob's eyebrows knitted together as he thought, _what are you thinking about? _I asked him as I placed a hand on his cheek.

"This strange scent I keep picking up on upstairs." He said.

My breath hitched.

"You don't remember her." I said softly.

"Remember who?" He asked, confusing swept his tone.

"Your daughter - our daughter."

He stopped moving, his eyes were wide, his mouth opened and then closed. "We - we - had a daughter? Whe - when?"

"January 3rd, 2015."

He ran his hands through his hair, "What's the year...right now." He asked as he closed his eyes tightly.

"2026." My father spoke softly. Jacob turned away from me and rubbed his face. "She's eleven in 23 days?"

"Technically - yes. Physically - no." Carlisle said medically. "From what Seth has told me, She's grown up in 9 years, fully maturing two years ago. She looks to be 17 to 18."

"Whoa, wait - Seth told you? Why would Seth tell you this?" Jacob looks distressed, and utterly confused.

"Seth...Imprinted on her." My father said for me. I shot him a glare.

"When." Jacob said, his fists were balled and he was taking deep breaths - why would Seth imprinting on Anna made him angry

"A few days ago." I said softly. I placed my hands on his arms and rubbed them reassuringly. "Seth's been good to her so far - She phased for the first time today and got in a fight today with Joseph Uley over her maybe being the Alpha if she phased because you were still...gone." It hurt me still just to say those words, that Jacob was once gone and not with me - for ten years.

"She heals incredibly fast - It's phenomenal." Carlisle said happily. "I thought it would take days for her to heal, but she's just upstairs showering right now. I think she'll be better in no time."

I looked at my father, he was looking at the ceiling with a weird look, right above where he was looking would be where Annabelle was taking her shower - she must be thinking of weird things. Dad looked at me and nodded his head.

"She still in the shower?" A voice said from the doorway. Seth closed the door and froze when he saw me. "Holy shit," He blinked a few times, he looked like he was about to faint.

"Seth - If you hurt my daughter in any way I will kick your ass so badly you just might die." Jacob said in a low growl. My eyes widened at what he said, but I couldn't help but not giggle when I saw Seth's expression.

"I wouldn't hurt her if I even could." Seth said strongly.

"Good choice."

"When did you...?" He trailed off as he looked at Jacob, this would take hours if he explained it all again. I walked over to Seth and Just showed him nearly everything, "Oh." He said as he blinked a few more times.

I smiled and nodded my head as I walked back to where Jacob was standing.

"I'm gonna go check on her..." Seth said as he walked away slowly,

"Still the exact same." Jake said with a laugh.

"Are you hungry?" Esme asked Jacob with a smile.

"Actually - I kind of am."

"Would you like a sandwich, spaghetti, alfredo - anything in particular?" She looked excited - she hasn't really cooked for anyone in a long time.

"You know - some of your famous spaghetti and meatballs - "

Esme cut him off mid sentence by zooming out of the room.

Jake looked at me weird before smiling. "She's just excited," I said with a smile.

"Renesmee." My mother said quietly. I looked up to her, but I saw her looking towards the stairs. Annabelle must be coming down.

Jake stood when I stood. His arms were wrapped tightly around me as we waiting for her to get to the bottom of the stairs. He took a jagged breath, "She's beautiful, isn't she Jacob?" I said softly as tears pricked my eyes.

He nodded his head and watched as she pulled Seth with her to stand before us.

"Hi." She said aquietly. Tears shone in Jacob's eyes as he embraced her tightly. I watched as her hand released Seth's when she hugged Jacob back. I joined the hug and soon enough we were all crying - even Jacob.


	11. With Regrets

Read & Review (:

* * *

Renesmee's POV-

"So, you're telling me that a vampire named Amelio - has traveled inside of your dreams and is sure that you and him are to be together?" My father gave Anna a puzzled look at he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I know it sounds crazy - but in a way, yeah. It's hard to explain - I wish I could just show you." She said with a sigh,

"Just think about every encounter, I'm sure it could explain some things to me." My father said as he went and sat on the love sofa with my mother, She ran her hands down his arms, rubbing them in affection.

She nodded her head and closed her eyes - I could tell she began to think of everything she could. Something she thought about made my father growl.

"He showed up in your bathroom?" He said slowly, I watched as Seth tensed up and began growling, just like Jacob was.

"Out of nowhere - yes." She replied,

"That I wouldn't be, angel." A voice said from the top of the stairs. All of our eyes went to him as he proceeded down the stairs. Time seemed to slow down as my father shot up from his seat and ran towards Amelio. I watched as the colors blurred and daddy was thrown through the window.

"God, some vampires are so unintelligent! Did you think I wouldn't be expecting someone to come at me? Think ahead, my friends." He nearly yelled, Jacob was about to stand - but I kept him from moving.

I watched as Seth pulled Annabelle behind him, she rolled her eyes and stepped around him. "What do you want now?" She asked,

"How many times must I repeat this to you; I want you. Now you're acting as ignorant as them." The vampire said with a sigh. "If you are wondering why I'm here - well it's time to go." He grasped my daughters hand and smiled. I watched as she yanked it back and backed away from him.

"I'm not going anywhere unless I get real answers," She said confidently.

"Well hurry up and ask me," He said impatiently.

"I think I'll take my time." She smirked.

"Anna!" Seth yelled, I looked around desperately until my eyes found Anna's - she was held up against the wall by her neck.

"Don't move mutt," Amelio said. "She's made her decision - she's coming with me instead of her father dying...again." He laughed lightly,

Jacob stood with me. "Don't touch her." He growled.

"Don't touch her? Can I do this?" Amelio had Anna against the wall with her feet dangling in the air and his hand squeezing tightly. "Anyone who makes a move - I will kill her." I hissed.

The more she struggled - the faster she was turning blue. I listened as she managed to squeeze out a few words with the little air she must have had left. "You wouldn't kill me - you said you loved me." She started gasping as he squeezed tighter!"

"Let her go!" I screamed - but it was to late. They were already gone.

I fell to the floor, speechless. I couldn't do anything - I didn't do anything.

I should have done something.


	12. Speechless

Read & Review (: Shortest chappie ever, I knooow.

* * *

Renesmee's POV-

Maybe seconds after they has disappeared, everyone was in a huge cell - which of course had a wall of _fire _around it.

Who had the time to think of this?

"You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Emmett screamed. Jasper laughed sarcastically.

"That guy's a loon,"

"Straight up." Emmett agreed with Jasper - along with everyone else.

"Where's Seth?" My mother asked. We all looked around - Seth wasn't with us.

"Fuck." I heard Jacob mumble.

"This day has been hell and back - I swear." I heard Alice say dryly.

We sat there for hours. No one dared moved - my father said on the other side of the fire wall was hundreds of Volturi guards.

"This is so unbelievable - how does this even happen? This isn't like something Aro would do." Carlisle questioned.

"No, It's not something I would do." We heard someone say. The fire was gone and there stood Aro - alone. "I was gone with Marcus, Caius, Jane, Felix, Alec and Demetri. We has business to take care of. I left Amelio in charge - I should have know how crazy he was." Aro was angry - you could tell.

"Come with me, Annabelle and one of you pet's are waiting." That earned a low growl from nearly everyone.

We walked down and long hallway and out the door into the lobby. The door closed behind us quickly.

I was honestly so confused - it made me speechless.


	13. Family

**Read & Review (:**

* * *

(_Renesmee's POV_)

I watched as my daughter began walking away - we all wanted to ask what happened, but I don't think she felt like dealing with it. Seth was limping as he walked next to Anna.

Bless his heart, I swear - he's always been such a sweet guy.

We made our way through the underground tunnel and back into the alley. It was pitch black, my eyes soon adjusted to the lack of light. I noticed Seth and Anna holding hands -I smiled softly and looked at Jake. He wrapped his arm around my waist and brought me in close to him.

"Well, how the hell are we gonna get out of here?" Rosalie asked, "All of our things we would need to get a plane ticket it all at home." She crossed her arms over her chest angrily. I laughed lightly - my aunt was not one to be patient.

"Babe - we'll be fine, we can just run ho - "

"Emmett Dale McCarty Cullen - if you dare say we can run home you are out of your fucking mind. I will not run in these shoes - or swim across an _ocean _in these clothing. Hell to the no." She gave Emmett a look that I knew all to well. I snicked softly, along with the rest of my family. She darted a mean look in my direction. I held my hands up like I was innocent.

"I can call Leah - her uh, guy friend has a Jet." Seth said awkwardly.

"Imprint?" Jake said with a smirk, I squeezed his arm lightly. He looked down at me - love was swimming in his eyes.

I placed my hand on his cheek, _I love you._

He took my hand from his cheek and kissed it softly, surprisingly - this had gone unnoticed.

"No, just a friend." Seth said after a few moments.

"What's a Imprint?" Annabelle asked, confusion swam in her voice.

I froze - he hadn't told her yet.

Not good.

"Let's go car hunting!" Alice said loudly - We all darted after her, leaving my daughter and her werewolf alone.

"Jake and I are just going to take a walk - we'll meet everyone back her in a half hour." I pulled Jake away from them and led us down a separate street.

"You just wanted to get me alone, huh?" He said as he picked me up in his arms and held me bridal style.

"Maybe," I said with a grin. "and you do know - I can walk?"

"Not right now." He said with a devious smile.

I held his face with my hands and ran my fingers alone his jaw. "You know what we're going to do tonight?" I asked as I kissed along his jaw lightly,

"Hmmm?"

"We're going to go home, I'm going to make you that pasta you like, then we're going to watch your favorite movie - then, we can go to bed." I said as I kissed back up his jaw line and onto his cheek.

"You're such a tease," He mumbled with a laugh.

"Only on occasions." I pecked his lips quickly and jumped out of his arms.

He licked his lips and gave me a look. "Is right now one of those 'occasions'?"

"Possibly," I gave him a smirk as I walked slowly up to him with my hands behind my back. He watched me wearily as I made a circle around him.

"You're about to do something sneaky - I know you." He said with a laugh.

"You never know." I said with a smile.

He grabbed me around the waist and gently trapped me against the wall with his body. "Now you can't do anything,"

"I can still do this." I kissed him softly, as I started pulling away - Jake only kissed me harder.

I smiled against his lips and hit his chest lightly. "You never let me win."

"Bullshit," He said, "You would always win."

I rolled my eyes, "Maybe."

"What happened to thirty minuets?" My Uncle Emmett shouted to us from up the street. We both groaned and moved away from the wall and towards him.

"We got... a little side tracked." I mumbled with a deep blush forming on my face.

Emmett scoffed. "A little? It's been nearly an hour since we last saw you two!" His laughter boomed through out the city. "I owe Jasper a hundred bucks now, I betted that you two would be probably fucking against a wall - apparently not."

"HAH - TOLD YOU SHE WOULD RESTRAIN FROM SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Jasper yelled from nearly three blocks away.

Jesus, at this rate they were about to wake up the entire city.

"Would you two shut up! I yelled in a hushed whisper. "There are humans - sleeping - around here!"

Emmett muttered an apology and led us back to where everyone was. A very happy looking Annabelle and Seth were wrapped up in each others arms - not paying a damn bit of attention to the world around them.

"Seth," Jake said calmly.

No response.

"Sethy poo, I'm going to chop your dick off if you don't get off my daughter and answer me." Jake warned, Seth immediately straightened up and turned towards Jacob. His one arm was still around her waist though.

"Er - what did you say before Jacob?" He asked kind of nervously.

"I was _going_ to ask if you had called your sister yet."

"Uh, yeah - he'll be here in a couple hours. I called her from the pay phone after Alice had given me a few Euros."

Carlisle seemed to smile a bit, "Until then, how about we all take a walk - as a family."

And that's what we did, we walked - we talked, we bonded.


	14. Chapter 14

Hi guys, I know you all want an update but right now I can't deal with that. I have a lot going on in my life at the moment, including another one of my friends has committed suicide. I'm balling like a baby as I type this, just two months ago my best friend that I've known since basically birth took his life on October 2. Now, my friend Marrissa just took hers last night and I'm really not holding up well. Zach, her and I have been close since childhood, so you can probably guess the effect this is having on me. With my grandparents passing earlier this year, and now them, four of the most close people I had being dead isn't a thing I can really grasp. This year has been the hardest year of my life, and I'm so glad it's almost over.

But the point I'm trying to make is, if you feel alone, or hurt, or you're just having a bad day please, please, please PM me. I will talk to you. I want to help, and since I couldn't help Zach and Marrissa I want to help you guys. If you ever, EVER have suicidal thoughts talk to me, or someone at least. Do not keep it to yourself. I really cannot stress this enough, we are all blessed to be living and breathing and I would like to keep everyone that way.

Suicide is a permanent solution to a temporary problem, be strong and remember that. I love you all.

- Laney

R.I.P Zachary Andrew Kole & Marrissa Ann Sarna.


End file.
